In the hair styling procedure referred to commonly as "frosting" or "streaking", spaced groups of hair strands are separated and treated with bleach or dye, usually in the form of a paste or lotion, to effect the desired color "streaked" or "frosted" effect. In my patent application Ser. No. 06/180,693, filed Aug. 25, 1980, titled "Hair Strand Separating Implement", I describe a device for separating groups of hair strands for such treatment. Heretofore, various devices have been used to treat the groups of hair strands so separated with the bleaching or dying lotion or paste, all of which are difficult to apply, even by an experienced operator. Pieces of aluminum foil, for example, are commonly used for this purpose by placing the hair strands against one side of the foil, then applying the dying or bleaching paste or lotion to the hair strands, and finally folding marginal portions of the foil over the hair strands so treated to cover and enclose them for the length of time necessary for the paste or lotion to bleach or dye the hair.